Davo - dictionnaire étymologique
davo = donner (i-e dō-*, didōmi* '''= donner, skr '''dā /dadāti, hin denā, av dadāiti = il donne, pers dādan, arm tam, mod. dal,' '''gr 'δίδωμι''' “didômi” = je donne > grm δίνω “dinô” donner, alb dashë = j’ai donné, lat dare = donner, datus = donné > it dare, cors dà, esp, por dar, roum a da, gaul da- ? '''= donner, '''dede = a donné, rus дать, давать “dat’, davat’”, srcr dati, davati, tch dáti, dávati, pol dawać, lit duoti, let dot = donner, lit daviau, let devu = j’ai donné infl. ang give (gave), al geben (gab), sué giva (gav) = donner) davo ekwa a ekun = donner qqch à qqun, dav ja mo = donne le moi, i davì ja ho = je le lui ai donné, davo almòz = donner l’aumône, davo siu dota po maʒo, in maʒad = donner sa fille en mariage, moz vu davo ho ekwa a deto ? = pouvez-vous lui donner qqch à faire ? davo ekwa po jedo, po pivo = donner qq-ch à manger, à boire, davo ekwa in komèt = donner qch en échange,' davo siu framad' = donner son amitié, u gala dav ove = une poule donne des œufs, davo siu glod po u patien = donner son sang pour un malade, u gova dav lik = une vache donne du lait, tu av mo daven ti infrijad = tu m’as donné ton rhume, davo u ʒak a nitizo = donner une veste à nettoyer, davo siu ʒiv = donner sa vie, davo siu karʒ = donner son cœur, davo mand a ekun = donner la main à qqun, dav mo ti mand = donne moi la main, ka nom ve vu davo ho ? = quel nom lui donnerez-vous ?' davo u propìv' = donner un pourboire, davo u ruvòk = donner une réponse, davo siu sed a u dama = donner sa place à une dame, ce davì ho u son = elle lui a donné un fils, davo siu tem = donner son temps, davo vark = donner du travail, di vina dav u mol bun vin = cette vigne donne un très bon vin. Prov. '''davo valt maj te nemo' = mieux vaut donner que recevoir (F.D),'' Dav mo, i dav to''' = c’est donnant-donnant (D.E), Un do''ʒ'' davo a Cezar wa potèn a Cezar = il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César'' fig. 'davo apetìt a ekun '= donner de l’appétit à qqun, davo u brosad a siu kevile = donner un coup de brosse à ses cheveux, davo bun, pej cans = porter bonne chance, porter malheur, las Doj dav mo krat po deto ja ! = que Dieu me donne la force de le faire ! davo u fest, u bala = donner une soirée, un bal, ' un dav u bun film be ABC' = on passe un bon film à l’ABC, davo genad a '= donner naissance à, '''davo u glad a ekun '= jeter un regard à qqun, '''un davì ho du hore po laso de land = on lui a donné deux heures pour quitter le pays, de doktore davì ho du jare a ʒivo = les médecins lui ont donné deux ans à vivre, davo ʒiv a ''' = donner la vie, le jour à, '''je dav vo kebidole = cela vous donne des maux de tête, davo u kis = donner un baiser, davo u konsèrt = donner un concert, davo konte a ekun = rendre compte à qqun (A.E.R), rendre des comptes à qqun, davo korade = donner des conseils, davo siu kovenad donner son accord, davo u kovìz = donner rendez-vous, je ve davo vo krat = ça va vous donner des forces, dav to u krinad = donne toi un coup de peigne, davo u lesìon a ekun = donner une leçon'' (& fig.), un cours à qqun, '''davo u mand, un eld a ekun' = donner un coup de main à qqun, davo a meno = donner à penser, i davev mol, eniwa, po zavo = je donnerais gros, n’importe quoi, pour savoir, davo nove = donner de ses nouvelles,' davo u plag, u podiplàg' = donner un coup 1 coup de pied, davo pomozad = donner la permission, davo de reg = donner le droit, davo bun resultade = donner de bons résultats, davo u bun, pej samp = donner le bon, mauvais exemple, he davì nun sig ʒivi = il n’a pas donné signe de vie, davo u skobad a de sal = donner un coup de balai à la pièce, davo u slap = donner une gifle, davo u smij a ekun = faire un sourire à qqun, davo u telefonad donner un coup de fil, dave vo tem po meno ov ja = donnez-vous le temps d’y réfléchir, davo vezid a '''donner, attacher de l’importance à, davo siu vok (honori)' = donner sa parole (d’ honneur) '''davo (u) zel' donner envie sia davo = se donner sia davo vikten = s’avouer vaincu (E.D), davo sio de stren = se donner la peine (F.R.D.E) davo ap = 1) remettre a ekun = à qqun 2) davo ap ekun = livrer, dénoncer (al angeben, rus выдавать “vydavat’”, ang give away '''= dénoncer) '''davo ap u sekrèt = livrer un secret davo ru (ang give back, al zurückgeben, neer teruggeven, da gengive, give tilbage, sué återge) = rendre, restituer dav ja ru mo ! = rends-le moi ! V/' rudavo davo us = vendre la mèche, trahir, livrer, révéler davo us u sekrèt = livrer un secret, hi fas davì us nit = son visage ne trahissait rien davor = donneur, donateur V/' adavo, apdavo, bedavo, disdavo, indavo, prodavo, rudavo, tradavo, usdavo, uvedavo''''' Category:Étymologie